


Buying pretty things for a pretty boy

by Anonymous



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Feminization, M/M, Non famous MGK, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sugar Daddy, em isn’t a rapper, he’s a music producer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: An AU where Em is still in the music business and rich, but he’s just not a rapper. Colson is a college boy who ends up getting a sugar daddy.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

Marshall was sitting on the porch with a beer in his hand and browsing on his phone, it was Saturday and Hallie was coming to stay for the weekend and then going back to her college dorm on Monday. 

It's always nice to have her visit, she's getting so busy with college that she doesn't have time anymore to visit anymore. 

But as long as she's getting a good and well education, he doesn't mind. 

Soon around 4:30 a car pulls up and parks. Once the engine is off, a door opens and his daughter is rushing out to go him.

"Hey dad."

"Hey sweetie, how was school?" They both hug each other right and Marshall smiles a bit. "It was fine, how was your day, dad?"

"Same old same old, work and practically doing nothing. Why aren't you driving the new car I got you?" He ask while looking at Halie's old car she's been drive for 4 years.

"Dad I told that the new car you got me is too flashy, I don't want people thinking I'm some rich snob."

"But we are rich."

It was true, Marshall being a music Producer for the biggest names out there has made him and his family a lot more wealthy then before. 

"We're rich, but I don't like to flaunt it, is mom here?"

"No, she's still at your grandmother's house." Marshall says bitterly, him and his wife, well soon to be Ex-wife having been on good terms. They've been arguing more, Kim has accused him of having affairs and complains no matter what Marshall does it'll never be good enough for her.

Their filing for a divorce, so in the meantime Kim has been staying at her mother's house. 

"Oh." Hallie says sadly and Marshall sighs, "I'll get you a plane ticket so you can see her in Florida in two weeks.”

Marshall is again hugged tightly. "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome sweetie. So anything happened today?"

Hallie smiles and says "yeah, I asked the kid in my science class if he wanted to hang out on Saturday and see a movie." 

"Witch kid?"

"Colson."

Marshall's eyes went wide for a second, then he scowled. "Colson? Colson Baker? The same one who wouldn't stop flirting with you on the first day and I had to go give him a talk?"

Hallie rolls her eyes. "I highly doubt you gave him a talk, but yeah him. Don't worry he's cool now, we're just going to be casual friends."

Marshall scowls even more, but takes a deep breath. "Okay, Fine. If hanging out with him is what you want to do, then that's fine." 

"Awesome, well I'm going to inside to make myself a snack, you wanna join me?"

"No, I'm good, plus I gotta go over to the studio right now, I'll see you later." Once his daughter goes inside, Marshall starts heading towards the garage. 

He's going to have another talk with Baker and his daughter is right, the last time he talked with this kid, it haven't been really a talk. He got the little shit up against the wall and gave him hard blows to the face and threaten his life, with the most bone chilling voice ever. At first it wasn’t his original plan to do that, but the kid couldn’t stop running his mouth and it got him angry.

But this time, when he goes to see the kid, he's not going to do that. If Hallie says he's cool and not bothering her, then he won't hurt the kid this time. He'll give him a talk about staying away from Hallie in general. 

He still doesn't trust him around her and he kind of has other reasons for it too. Reasons that he’s denying at the moment. 

Soon he's in his garage and getting in his car. He starts his car and starts putting Colson's address in the GPS on his phone. 

He still remembered it from the last time and when you're in a high position in the music industry, you can a lot of things done for you, including having people get certain information on others. addresseses, phone numbers, emails, you name it. 

Hopefully this will be the last time he has to see this kid. Actually Marshall is hoping just a little bit that's not true.

~~~~~~~~~

In two hours Marshall is pulling up near a house. It's a decent size, certainly not bigger then his and the paint to the walls is peeling a bit. 

The lawn is covered in leaves and there was bike parked near the mail box. one of the wheels to it look deflated.

Marshall gets out and starts heading to the front of the house. Once he's there he knocks, once or twice and when there's no answer he knocks harder until he hears a muffled voice behind the door. 

"Alright, Alright, I'm coming damn it!" 

When the door opens, Marshall sees the young man. He's wearing a Green Day T-shirt that's a little too big for him and some denim shorts, his hair looked bit tousled, like's he’s been a asleep or something. The kid is little shit, but he is pretty. "This better be good...." The young man trails off as he sees who's standing at the door. 

"Hey, what's up?" The older man casually says and the boy starts to close the door quickly in a panic, but Marshall is quicker and kicks it all the way open. 

"Good to see you again kid." He steps inside and the boy starts backing up. "I-I'm fucking w-warning you, stay away from me." 

Marshall sighs and closes the door behind him, he must of really traumatized the kid from the last time. 

Colson backs up towards his living room and quickly picks up a skateboard that's near the couch and tries to hold it threateningly. "I-I will hit you w-with this."

"Kid will you calm down I won't hurt you this time." 

He starts to get closer to the kid and Colson starts to raise his skateboard. But Marshall grabs his slender wrist and easily gets the skateboard from him. Colson maybe a lot taller then him but, Marshall has more strength. 

Colson still being in a panic, he starts hitting at the older's man arm, to get him to let go and Marshall winced. Now Marshall is starting to get annoyed.

He grabs the kid's other wrist in a tight, almost painful grip. "God damn it, shut the fuck up and listen!" He squeeze's harder and something makes him stop. 

It was him hearing a scared whimper. He looks up and sees that the kid is close to tears and he was actually trembling a little. 

"I s-stopped bothering her like y-you said, now please just let me go, p-please, I'm sorry." 

Tears were starting to come down those pretty cheeks and Marshall was starting to feel guilt wash over him. Maybe he did take it too far when he first encounter the kid. 

"Listen kid....I'm sorry about the first time I came here okay? But I'm promise I'm not here to hurt you."

The kid still looks at him nervously. "Then what do you want." He mumbles. 

"I...look I just need you to stay away from Hallie. Don't show up to the movies with her this week."

"Why? I'm not bothering her, I'm not doing anything to make her uncomfortable."

The older man starts to back Colson up against the wall and he whimpers again when his back hits it.

"Because....because to be honest I want you for myself.”

Colson gives him such a confused look and tilts his head a little. "What?" Marshall wouldn't admit out loud, but that was cute.

"Look I appreciate you not bothering my daughter anymore, but I just want you for myself. Ever since we met, I've been thinking about your pretty body in my bed under me, how I would make you cry from fucking you so good."

Colson's cheeks start to turn pink, making Marshall feel amused. "I made you cry the first time I met you and I couldn't help but think you looked so pretty."

"F-fuck you, you hurt me to make cry." Colson says with a glare.

"I know and I'm sorry for that. Let me make it up to you sweetheart." 

Marshall grabs his wrist and gets Colson near the couch. Marshall then starts to undo, Colson's belt and pulls his shorts down.

Colson yelps at the swift movement and before he could say anything, Marshall pushes him on the couch. He grabs those long legs and puts them over his shoulder.

"W-What are you d-doing?"

"Don't worry baby, you're going to like this a lot." He spreads colson's asscheeks, exposing his hole.

It's small, pink as a rose and clenching from the cool air. "I'm going to lick you until you're so wet to the point your practically dripping, fuck, your hole looks so beautiful."

The kid blushes again and whines a little. He tries to close his legs, but Marshall gets a good grip on them. 

I bet it'll even look prettier with my come covering it. Marshall bends down and gives his hole a slow lick. He goes slow to see the blonde squirm.

The boy's cock was getting hard and so was Marshall. He French kisses his hole and gently scrapes his teeth a against the rim a little. 

"You like this don't you? You love daddy licking your sweet cunt?"

"D-Don't call it-shit!"

"Don't call it what? A cunt? Can't help but call it that when it's pretty like one. Daddy's pretty girl." Marshall licks him a few more times and then gets his tongue in that quivering hole. 

He takes his tongue out for a moment to run circles on the rim with his thumb. "Hey sweetie, let's have a deal. Let me rim you for an hour and I'll get you a new bike. That old one outside is looking a bit worn out."

"I-I can get another myself."

Marshall chuckles and gives a playful slap to the blonde's ass and smirks when Colson whimpers from it. 

"I doubt it, If you could you would of gotten a new one already. I've seen you ride that bike and fix it a lot."

"S-Stalker."

"Maybe, but I'm right." With that Em sticks two fingers in him and curls them. He gets another sweet sound from the blonde and takes them out. 

"I'll get you a new bike and whatever else you want or need. All you gotta do is just let me do whatever I want to you from now on, tell me what else would you want?"

"Um...I-"

"I'm waiting." Em says and taps on his hole, making Colson groan. 

"A...backpack, I wanna new backpack." 

Em chuckles and gives another lick to his hole. 

"Looks like you’re getting a new backpack and bike, kid."


	2. Chapter 2

The next two days was a little werid for Colson, he couldn't stop thinking about Marshall, he's not sure if should be worried or not.

The first time they meet, the man nearly beats him to a pulp and threatens to kill him.

The next time they meet, Colson finds himself half naked on the couch, being rimmed and crying because he was close to coming.

At this point he has no idea what the hell is happening.

But the old man did keep his promise, the next day, a new sports bike was left near his mail box, he saw it outside when he woke up in the morning. 

Right now he was in the kitchen eating some toast and putting some things in his book bag. He puts on his denim jacket and throws away the crust he didn't want to finish. He heads to the front door and go outside to get on his new bike. 

He'll just use it until he can fix the tire on his old one, but he knows that's probably not going to happen. 

When he gets to school, he parks his bike and makes sure to chain it before he goes inside. 

As he's starts to walk down the hallway, someone grabs him by the waist and yells. "Blondiieeee!!!!"

Colson nearly jumps out his skin from being startled. "Jesus Christ!"

He turns around and sees that it his friend Dom, this British kid that transfer at the beginning of the year. His hair untamed as ever, he’s wearing a blue striped shirt and ripped jeans, he also had a touch of eyeliner on him.

"Man don't fucking do that." He mumbles. 

"I was just saying hi."

"Then do it like a normal person please, no wonder I'm your only friend." Colson mumbles and Dom puts on a hurt face, even though he's not really affected by Colson's insult.

"Aww now that's just mean." 

Colson rolls his eyes and starts heading to his Locker. When he's there he puts in his locker combination and opens it.

When he sees what's inside his eyes get a little wide. Inside was a little Starbucks bag, giftcard and note. "What the hell?" 

"What? What is it?" Dom says and gets closer to stare at whatever his friend is staring at. "Oh sweet, free starbucks and a gift card! Colson you lucky son of bitch." 

"You don't find that's it strange that someone got into my locker and left this." 

"It's free food man, I wouldn't complain. Hey I'll see you at lunch I gotta get to English a little early."

"Yeah see ya." Colson says as his friend starts to walk off. Colson takes the note out and unfolds it to read it.

'Got you a cookie, would have gotten you some coffee too, but I figured that it would of gotten luke warm by the time you got here,-Marshall.'

How the hell did this old asshole get his locker combination? He feels a little creeped out. 

He puts the gift card and note in his pocket and thinks about heading to the cafeteria, his first class doesn't start for another hour, so he has time to sit, eat and study. 

Before he closes his locker he grabs one of his books he was getting from it. 

When he gets to the cafeteria there's no line for the kitchen, so he quickly goes in and grabs an orange and an already wrapped egg sandwich. 

Just as he's about to go and pay, Somebody taps his shoulder. He turns around and sees that it's Hallie.

"hey."

"Um hey." He mumbles. 

"I came to ask what movie you wanna see this week, I'm letting you choose since I'm up for seeing anything really."

"Oh! Um that....listen I...can't go."

The girl frowns a little and looks at colson with a confused look. "Why not?" 

Fuck. He should of thought of a lie to tell her, before he left the house. "I..I gotta lot of studying to do, so I'm going to busy." 

She looked a tiny bit disappointed, but she nods. "Okay, I understand, when you're not too busy anymore let me know and maybe we can still go."

Colson nods also "yeah, definitely." 

He waits for her to be completely gone before giving a sigh of relief. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

When he's finished with school, he's outside heading towards his bike and before he can unchained it, a black Jaguar van pulls up.

The window rolls down and he can see that's it's Marshall.

"Hurry up and get in before my daughter gets out and sees me."

"The hell? You stalker-"

"Now!" 

Colson is startled a little when he raises his voice, but he does what the man says. Once he's inside the car, the older man starts to drive. 

"Wait, the bike!"

"Don't worry, I'll have one of my guys come and pick it up. Now what store did you want that backpack from?"

"What?"

"The backpack, I owe you one, remember?" Colson honestly thought that man wouldn’t remember that or take it seriously. "Um, I don't know. Target I guess."

"Kid if I'm going to be spending money on you, I'm not going to do it cheaply, I have more class then that."

" I rather that you not spend money on me."

"Just tell me where." Marshall says with while rolling his eyes. Colson bites his lips and picks at his nails a little. "Nordstrom."

Marshall snorts a little. "My god you're gay." Colson's cheeks turn pink and he glares at the older man.

"What's wrong kid, you don't have a sense of humor?" Colson ignores him and looks out the window.

"you want anything else after this?"

The boy hesitates a little before saying. "Taco bell."

"Yeah no problem, just tell me witch location and I'll the do the paper work, discuss payment with the cooperation and executives and in three months you'll have the building." 

What the fuck!? No-"

"Calm down sweetheart, just a little bit of rich people humor." 

Colson huffs and goes back to looking out the window. 

While they drive a few more miles, Marshall soon pulls over and parks the car near a few apartments buildings. "Why are we stopping?"

"Because right now I definitely wanna fuck you." Marshall's says it so bluntly and Colson finds himself blushing again. 

Marshall opens the glove compartment and gets out a bottle of lube. "Been thinking about your sweet ass all day. Come on get in the back."

Colson nods and unbuckles his seat belt. He goes in the back and Marshall does the same. "Take off your jeans."

The boy follows the command, even though it's a little hard to get these tight jeans down while he's sitting. 

Once his pants were off, Marshall opens the bottle of lube. "Spread your legs, while I get my fingers wet."

Colson gulps a little, but does what the man wants. When his hands were wet enough, Marshall scoots closer to the boy and gets his hand between his spread legs. 

His fingers go between those pale asscheeks and touch his hole. His fingers lightly trace the rim before they push inside and it's only the tips that go in.

Colson groans and feels himself getting hard. Marshall scissors his fingers wide and thrust them. "God you're fucking tight baby."

He adds his thumb to the mix and uses all three fingers to pull at his rim at different angles.

He takes his first two fingers out so his thumb is just in there and he rubs the inside of his hole with it. "J-Jesus Christ, p-please." 

"Please what honey? Tell daddy what you want." Colson whines and digs his nails into the leather of the seats. "Please daddy, F-Fuck me."

"There's a good girl.” He takes his fingers out and Colson hates how he feels so painfully empty once they leave the inside of him.

Marshall unzips his pants and gets out his hard cock. He grabs the lube again and gets his member slick.

“Come on baby, get on daddy’s lap and ride me.” Colson almost eagerly gets up and starts to climb on his lap and sink down on the hard member.

“My god, you’re too tall.”

“No, you’re just too short.”

At that remark, Marshall grabs his hips and brings Colson down to sink down hard on his cock, it his his prostate and it makes the young man give a loud yelp.

“Kid this mouth of yours will get you in deep shit one day. Now get moving.”

“M-Make me.”

“You little brat.” Marshall mumbles and starts to thrust his hips. He hits Colson’s prostate again and he gives a few more hard thrust before Colson whimpers and starts moving on his own. 

The boy lifts all the way up until the tip of Marshall’s cock is only inside him and slams back down, making them both moan. 

They start moving together and Marshall grabs onto those asscheeks to squeeze them, then gives them a slap.

“God damn baby, you’re such a cock hungry slut, aren’t you?”

“No-“

Careful or I might Spank you for lying.” 

They both keep moving their bodies until both of them start to come. Colson comes on his stomach and some of it gets in Marshall’s zipped up hoodie, making him feel embarrassed.

But he feels even more embarrassed once he feels the man come inside of him. It then starts to leak out around Marshall’s cock. 

“Get off baby and let me see that hole.”

For the third time today, Colson’s cheeks turn pink, but he does what he’s told 

Once he’s standing up and turned around, Marshall spreads him open and looks at his fucked out hole. A bit red with white come leaking out of it. 

He puts his fingers near it and scoops some of the come out. He then puts those fingers near the boy’s mouth “Have a taste baby.” Marshall cock’s almost gets hard again once he feels Colson lick his fingers. 

“You definitely earned that backpack now.” 

~~~~~~~~~

When they were at Nordstrom, Colson picked out a light pink fjallraven backpack. It cost about $89.00, when start to look for a line to get on, Colson stops to look at a certain jacket.

It’s a white Sherpa sweater. He looks at it in awe and feels the fabric. It’s so, so soft. 

He looks at the price tag and almost does a double take. $115.00, yikes.

As he’s about to continue walking, the coat is taken off the hanger by Marshall. “Wait, what are you doing?”

“You want it don’t you?”

“Yeah but-“

“Kid I’m getting it, end of discussion.” 

Colson sighs and starts to head to the cashier with the older man. He also makes a mental note, not to touch anything else or Marshall will just buy it.

**Author's Note:**

> Final chapter will be up soon, hoped you enjoyed the first half of this.


End file.
